Slayer CBS News and Rumors, Snippets
Why did Captain William get killed off? Season 3 ended with two major deaths, Emily and William. But only Emily returned, and William remained dead. When we wrote the final, Williams death was planned for a story-arc involving his death for the following season, and Karl was the killer. Later in the season, when Maryann releases people from prison and takes over, Karl is out. Later Adam learns that Maryann sent Karl to kill her. The death was to kill off someone major, and to show that we do kill off characters. Rumor the truth about Williams departure (Season 5 February 2, 2015) Even though the death had been planned, and motivate storylines for season 4. Rumors have circulated that William wasn't intended to be killed off. Originally Emily was to stay dead, if not for the proposed spin-off around her character that ideas were thought of during the end of season 3, but they needed to bring her back to wrap her and Adam up, but after the failed spin-off, her character ended up remaining. If this was the case, William was suppose to return in season 4 instead, and revealed to be alive during the episode Adam and Elisabeth plan to find the killer. Actor playing William was displeased with the direction and when he was killed off, he refused a requested return appearance during season 4. Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke revealed at Paleyfeast 2015, that the decision to kill off William was good storytelling, but they regret the decision now. For a character who played a major part of the first 3 seasons, and spoke out that they would love to see him return in a future season. On Adam and Emily's future (Season 6 pre comic con 2015) The failed Emily spin-off is now done. So were working her back into the storylines, if we had a spin-off, crossovers were going to happen. But this means good news for Adam/Emily fans. However she wont return or reunite with Adam so soon. Firstly we want to focus on her journey. She will reunite with some people like Eric or Damon when the season begins. More Death Looms Slayer as the show approches its final six episodes (Season 9 final episodes) There will be at least two big deaths coming between episodes 19 and 22. However it may not be a main character, but expect those big ones in the last 2 episodes. Chloe Haywood also is expected to return for the show's 2-hour series final. Series final returning characters revealed (season 9 final episodes 23/24) Among the returning characters set to make appearances in the show's final episodes or during the 2-hour final in some form are Darla, Monica, Tyler, John, Jeremy, James, Spike, Drusilla so far. The most major player Captain William Griffith is yet to be confirmed. Will Captain William Griffith return for show's final (season 9 final episodes 23/24) The most asked and wanted returning character has been William. The character played a major part in the first 3 seasons before being killed off, the character has since only returned once for a guest appearance during the show's fifth season during the season final episode during the dream sequences. However we are still unsure if hes returning, or its being kept a secret, since only four more episodes are left to be filmed. Captain William Griffith returning for shows series final '(season 9 final episodes 23/24)' The character will finally make a long-awaited return in the final, and will be appearing in both hours of the final. However its unclear if hes back as the first or will play a somewhat different role. Captain William in final William will appear as the first in both parts of the final, in addition to an appearance in flashbacks. However he wont be appearing as a ghost as was rumored, apparently the writers couldn't find a reason for his ghost even if he came back to help, they felt it wouldn't have fitted the story.